


【tincan】恶作剧之吻（四十六）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:53:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】恶作剧之吻（四十六）

“tin……tin……”

“嗯，我在。”

听到身旁传来熟悉的声音，can格外安心，安心到他想脱衣服。

因为……

Tin把他裹得太紧，他实在是很热啊！！！

“我热……”刚想把胳膊伸出去，就发现自己被tin牵制住了动弹不得。

“乖，睡一觉就好了。”

“tin，我真的热。”现在是大半夜，经过刚才的小憩，can现在已经完全清醒，并且浑身有力！

“can，乖，一会儿就不热了。”tin以为药效还没过，拍了拍can示意他继续睡。

“tin呐，”can艰难地转了个面，对着tin，“对不起啊。”

听到这话的tin楞了一下，松了松胳膊，看着can把手和腿都伸了出来，can朝他笑了笑，搂住他的脖子继续说了起来：“对不起啊tin，我让你担心了。可是那个时候我真的很生气嘛，你一直和那个candy在一起，明明我们才是一对，在别人看来，你们倒像是夫妻了。”说到这儿，can愤愤地撅了撅嘴，想到了tin和candy在一起的画面就刺眼的很。

“我生气啊，我才不要看到你们呢，就跑走了，让你找不着我。可是，生气归生气，我更害怕啊，万一，你发现女生更好，不要我了怎么办，我好不容易把你追到了手，就这么没了我会好难过好难过的，那种感觉，就像自己最喜欢吃的肉被人夺走了一样。哎，不一样不一样，肉没了可以再买，可是你只有一个啊，世界上只有一个tin，只有一个我最喜欢的tin。”

听到这儿，tin心里软的一塌糊涂，凑过去亲了亲can的嘴巴，应该要告诉自家宝贝，自己有多爱他。

“唔……tin，让我说完呐~”can偏了偏头用手抵住tin的下巴，看到tin不悦地皱了皱眉头后凑过去亲了一下又挡住了。

“是我太小孩子心性了，可是等我想回去找你的时候，不记得路了。更过分的是，还下雨了。好不容易找到了个小亭子避雨，竟然被人骗了！你知道吗，tin，我当时脑子里想的全是你，如果我没有跑出来就好了，我早就不生气了，只要你能在我身边，我就很知足啦，怎么还奢求那么多。我知道我很笨，给你添了好多麻烦，虽然你总是嘴上嫌弃我，但是你总会满足我稀奇古怪的请求。”

眼里是藏不住的笑意，嘴角怎么也停不住上扬，tin轻轻咬了一口can的小拇指，说了一句：“笨蛋！”

“哦咦！tin！干嘛老是说我笨！”can收回被tin咬了一口的手搓着。

笑意渐满，tin拉开盖在can身上的被子，一个翻身，就压住了can。

“不是你自己说自己笨的么，这会儿不承认了？”

Can被突如其来的动作吓了一跳，又被突然凑近的距离染红了脸，但是嘛，气势不能输！

“只能我说，不许……唔……”所以说，换个姿势是为了什么，当然是更好的亲亲自己的瓜啊。

这么久了，笨瓜还没有学会换气，等小脸儿涨的通红的时候，tin松开了被自己啃得红而诱人的嘴巴。

“can，我爱你。”

Tin突然认真的神情让can的心跳又直线上升。这这这……难道是要……

“tin~我们等一下再那个什么好不好……”以前那个理直气壮的瓜不知道去哪儿了，这会儿倒还害羞起来了。

“你不想要吗？”tin故意压低了嗓音，在他耳边蹭来蹭去，还伸出舌头舔了舔。

“哎！别舔那里。”痒痒的，太奇怪了，can躲了躲，“不是啦，我出了这么多汗，想洗个澡。”tin一向不喜欢出汗，自己这样浑身是汗，被嫌弃了怎么办，而且，le的战袍还没派上用场，和tin的第一次怎么能这么随便呢！

“那我们一起洗。”

突然的失重感让can顺势搂住了tin的脖子，这才发现，自己竟然是一丝不挂的！这也就算了，为什么tin也是？！

好吧，这样直接泡在浴缸里也省事儿。

“tin！你去哪里啊？”tin把can放在浴缸里，放好水后又转身走了，等他回来的时候，手上就多了个润滑剂。

Can这会儿觉得自己和这热水一样直冒热气了。真不知道自己当时怎么能天天厚着脸皮求tin和他做那种事的。

你永远都不知道哈密瓜害羞的点在哪里。

这边心里正打着鼓呢，那边的人就在心里打着小算盘。他倒想看看，害羞成这样的can究竟能主动到什么程度。

 

真是奇怪了，tin进来了之后就真的认认真真在洗澡，给自己搓背的时候也是搓完就放手，绝不多逗留一刻。这怎么和自己想象中的鸳鸯浴不太一样呢？

Can转了转眼珠子，看着半躺着的tin惬意地眯着眼，就有些气不打一处来。

不是说好那什么的吗？这下害羞什么的全都抛诸脑后，can主动坐到tin的腿上，趴在他身上撅起嘴巴亲了过去。

哈密瓜的吻技就像瓜现在的颜色一样热烈而毫无章法。大手在can圆润的屁股上揉了好几把，没几下瓜瓜就软了身子直哼哼。

软糯的哈密瓜看起来很好欺负，tin勾了勾嘴角，示意can把放在浴缸边的润滑剂拿过来。本来只是想让他送过来就好，没想到他的下一步动作让tin哭笑不得。

一小管润滑剂拿在手上，左翻翻右看看的，最后一脸恍然大悟，把盖头打开挤在手上就要往tin身后伸。

“你干嘛？”tin眼疾手快，挡下了can往前伸的手。

“不是要做吗？”can眯着眼回想了一下教学视频，视频里不都是这样先用润滑剂的嘛，看来tin不知道啊。

“tin你不会的话，就交给我吧！”can拍了拍自己的小胸脯，一副势在必得的模样，可要再次把沾满润滑油的手往tin身后伸的时候，就被tin往怀里一搂又亲的浑身发软。

Can被亲的迷迷糊糊的，再加上浴室升腾的热气让他很是缺氧，身上一点力气都没有，只得靠着tin支撑身体。他感觉自己的手被tin握住，双手交缠，滑溜溜的，在空中拐了个弯，探到了他的身后。

此时的can晕晕乎乎，随tin怎么摆弄他，直到tin勾着他的食指插进了他的小菊花里，他才反应过来：我怎么成了被压着的那个？！

“唔……tin……我才是上……啊！”

紧致的穴口突然被塞进两个指头，can的第一反应是感到疼痛，第二反应是赶紧退出来。可tin的手死死扣住他的，还圈住他的指头往更深的地方伸。

“关于谁才是上面那个，试试知道了。”咬着can红的发烫的耳朵，在感受到can抑制不住的颤抖时又加了一根手指。

修长的两根手指夹住他的一根去探寻更隐秘的世界。

Can紧张地咽着口水，看了看抵着他大腿根的粗物，一脸的视死如归。这东西要是塞到他的小菊花里，会血流整个浴缸吧……


End file.
